


Just Brothers

by Tipsyrainbow



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Transitions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoiler Alert: they're not just brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsyrainbow/pseuds/Tipsyrainbow
Summary: The moment that Tadashi coherently thinks that Hiro tastes like cotton candy is the moment that he realizes his mistake.





	

He has seven years when his parents announce that he is to be a big brother, and eight when the child is born. Tadashi had always excelled in school. Always wanting to share his love of robots with another, he asks for a sibling for years. His excitement overflows as a young child's should at the news, asking every question imaginable to his heavily pregnant mother before the birth.

"Tadashi, I have a present for you-!" His father carries the smallest baby Tadashi has ever seen. His eyes light with wonder at the sleeping babe. 

"He's really mine?" Tadashi reaches for the child with gentle fingers, stroking his dark hair hesitantly. His father chuckles deeply, nodding. 

"Yes, Tadashi, he's your younger brother. His name is Hiro. Would you like to hold him?" His father guides his awestruck child to a seat, and hands him the baby carefully. Tadashi cradles Hiro closely, a smile stretched across his lips. His features are tender and loving, gentle, he presses a kiss into the downy black hair. 

His. He takes the term literally, and refuses to separate from the child. He determines to feed, change, and hold his young brother every instance possible. Their parents are grateful, help is always appreciated with a newborn. He is his sunlight, his soul. In some ways Hiro truly is his. 

His first word is "Dashi."

~*~*~

Although he is not, he feels utterly alone for the very first time in his young life. He has had ten years of happiness, accustomed to and enjoying the familiarity of love and family because that's all he's ever known. He cries often, and feels empty even more so than that. Yet it seems there is light in the darkness, as there has been for the past three years. Small chubby fingers grasp his own and pull him from his stupor. 

"Dashi?" Hiro's lip quivers, fighting back his own spill of wet tears. He cries because his big brother does, he is too young to understand that he'll never see the people he called mommy and daddy again. He holds his tears back now to be strong for his Dashi, he knows it just makes him more sad. 

Tadashi hiccups a laugh, ruffling his younger counterpart's mess of raven hair. He would need to comb it out, lest another knot form. That was their mother's job before... it's his job now. Tadashi places a kiss atop his brother's head, vowing his protection hence forth. With raised arms, Hiro is lifted with the short command of "Up." Tadashi holds him close with pressed lips and contorted features fighting back another wave of tears. 

Cass wipes the café counters with wet eyes, watching her nephews from the opposite end of the room. Tadashi had been inconsolable before Hiro toddled his way into his arms. She smiles lightly, grateful that the brothers have each other. 

~*~*~

Hiro's defiance is adorable and effective, it seems. Cass surprises her boys with a new room for Tadashi, at fifteen he needs his own space, she understands. Tadashi seems surprisingly adamant about the notion, yet not nearly as much as the youngest pouty Hamada. Hiro is eight, and already displays the stubbornness of his late mother. While he himself doesn't remember, Tadashi thinks of the similarities fondly. 

"You can't just take Dashi away from me." Hiro puffs his red cheeks out and crosses his arms. His face scrunches in over-exaggerated anger. Hiro may be skilled in academics and beyond genius, but he is still a child. Tadashi smiles softly at his young brother. Cass chuckles in exasperation. She crouches to Hiro's height.

"Hiro, Honey, I know you love Tadashi, but he needs his own space. Your brother is growing up." She explains gently, but it does nothing for Hiro's mood. Tadashi remains quiet, though his expression shows disapproval of the new rooms.

Cass manages to separate the boys, claiming it for the best. By night, Hiro weeps in his empty bed until he patters to Tadashi's room, or Tadashi makes way to his. Regardless, Cass finds the brothers curled around one another by morning each day. Eventually, she settles in a single room with two separate beds. They agree happily, and Tadashi's room reverts back into storage. 

She leans against the doorway watching the pair program a new bot in their room. Tadashi teaches Hiro coding, and he picks it up easily. They've never seemed happier. 

~*~*~

He feels hollowed out and wrung with every passing day. Robotics is lost on his peers, who whisper about him as he passes. Hiro takes to completing his work in the break room. Twelve and nearly graduated, he strives to impress the only person left worth it. 

Tadashi began college the year prior, spending less time with his brother and more in his lab. Hiro takes on bot fighting in silent defiance, because Tadashi is always there for him at the end of the day. Hiro knows he doesn't mean to neglect his little brother, but he can't help the raging emotions that flare in his absence. 

Tadashi brings a woman back to the café once. Her name is Minako. Her hair is dark, and her skin fair. She carries herself on grace, and holds to Tadashi's arm as she warms immediately to Cass. Hiro watches the woman with a seething hatred, blaming her for his brother's absence. Tadashi had never been one interested in relationships. Hiro had never even heard his brother mention anything about a significant other. Hiro's blood boils at the thought. 

When Tadashi introduces them, Minako remarks how 'cute' Hiro is and tries to pinch his cheeks. He slaps her hand away and glares daggers in her direction the entire night. Tadashi expresses confusion at Hiro's apparent disproval, and holds his hand more than hers to comfort his distressed brother. 

Hiro follows Minako home that night and convinces her that Tadashi would be a horrible choice boyfriend (which he knows is an absolute lie, but he can't stop himself from saying it). He tells himself it's for Tadashi's own good, that the woman was a slut anyways (she seemed very nice, and in any other instance Hiro might've considered showing her his newest bot). Hiro returns that night and goes directly to bed without looking at Tadashi. 

Cass is confused as to why she never sees Minako again, or any other nice woman that her oldest nephew brings. He's certainly charming enough, and she briefly wonders if Tadashi refrains because he simply doesn't like women. She tells him repeatedly that he lives in a loving environment and everyone would accept him no matter what. 

Tadashi and Hiro's relationship strains, and they don't speak for eight days. By day nine Hiro begs for forgiveness, and Tadashi skips his classes to stay with him. In the morning, Cass finds Hiro curled asleep at Tadashi's side. The world is righted again. 

~*~*~

At thirteen, mood swings and hormonal changes are to be expected from Hiro. At twenty, Tadashi doesn't quite know how to deal with that. The changes are minsecule at first, subtle. Hiro begins to distance himself from Tadashi, begins to shut himself away and builds more fighting bots. 

"Tadashi, Hiro's growing up now. You're probably smothering the poor kid!" Cass waves off Tadashi's concern with a chuckle. Handing her nephew a pastry she moves to shoo him out the door for fresh air. 

"Aunt Cass, I just have to try harder-!" He manages, before the door clinks shut. She shakes her head with a smile as she goes to continue rolling the dough. 

With a face of determination, Tadashi puts forth more effort to make Hiro and himself closer again. He doesn't think of why he wants his attention so much, he just does. 

Within the next week or so Tadashi builds four bots with Hiro, takes him to the movies, to the aquarium, and to the fair. Hiro always accepts the offer to spend time with his brother, but something is off. He fidgets far too much, and stutters where he normally carries an air of confidence. 

The night back from the fair, Tadashi can't take anymore. He shuts the door to their shared room with a quiet click, and locks it. 

"Tadashi? What are you-" Hiro begins, but stops as he sees the look in his brother's eye. Pure desperation. 

"You're not leaving this room until we talk about this." Tadashi says flatly, looking Hiro dead in the eyes. Hiro flushes and his eyes widen.

"Talk? About what?" He sounds hysteric. 

"What's been going on, Hiro? Do you want me to stop babying you and treating you like my little brother?" 

"N-no, that's not what I want, I-" Hiro stutters uncharacteristically. 

"Then what do you want?" Tadashi moves, but dangerously close. He isn't quite sure what he's doing, but at this point he'll do anything to get his brother to love him again. Hiro's breathing falters. 

"What. Do. You. Want." With each word he inches a little bit closer and by the end Hiro can feel his brother's breath hotly ghosting his lips. Regardless of who initiated, their lips connected and collided with too perfect ease. Tadashi grips Hiro's shoulders, drawing him deeper and further down. Their kiss becomes that of a mess of tongue and teeth, sliding along and pushed against the desk. Papers and blueprints scatter, but neither take notice. 

The moment that Tadashi coherently thinks that Hiro tastes like cotton candy is the moment that he realizes his mistake. The whimper he emits is mistaken as a moan to advance (it is), which Hiro takes immediate advantage of (he's taking advantage of Hiro). He trails past his lips and down his neck. Tadashi tries to push away (he truly doesn't), but his body moves against his will (it does exactly as he wants) and he is already spiraling far too gone to repair what he's allowed to have begun. 

~*~*~

He hums pleasantly as he runs his fingers through his brother's raven mess of hair. He'd have to comb it for him, lest another knot form. Hiro was never the best at maintaining his mane, but Tadashi wouldn't change a thing about that. Hiro is fourteen and graduated, spending most of his time at home. Tadashi comes back to the café as often as he can to see his brother. Cass had shut down the shop hours ago, so the pair lay in peaceful silence. Tadashi thinks Hiro asleep, so he reads the novel from his nightstand as his fingers comb through his brother's locks. 

Hiro is awake, listening to Tadashi's heartbeat drum through his bare chest. He hates how much he loves the way his brother smells, or how much he enjoys his warmth. Neither like to discuss it, but he knows they have to. He can see it eating away at Tadashi every day, yet he is nothing but loving and assuring. 

Not for the first time, Hiro wonders if Tadashi's invention, Baymax, can fix him. He doesn't think that the programming runs as deep as this sickness, though. 

Hiro places a delicate kiss to Tadashi's chest, and settles deeper into his arms. Without morality in mind, they lay together as a tangle of limbs happily and ignorantly. By day they hardly speak of this, and by night their shared bedroom and now shared bed becomes a chamber for their sin. 

"Tadashi..." Hiro mumbles into the warmth. The fingers in his hair pause, and Tadashi hums in question. Hiro can't find the words he needs to say, they stick in his throat and choke him like they had the very first time. Rather, he supplies an "I love you," weakly. Tadashi tugs him closer and presses a chaste kiss into Hiro's hair. He understands, because it's what he can't seem to say either. They lay happily, yet suffering their moral strife in silence together as the hours and days stretch on. 

In exactly three weeks, Hiro would present his Microbots to be admitted into SFIT.

~*~*~

Although he is not, he feels utterly alone for the very first time in his young life. He has had fourteen years of happiness, accustomed to and enjoying the familiarity of love and family because that's all he's ever known. His parents both died when he was three, and he doesn't remember them. He remembers what he did have, however, which was a perfect brother and love. He cries often, and feels empty even more so than that. He can't seem to seek the light in the darkness, and what he's known for his entire life slips through his fingertips. He can't help but blame himself. 

"Hiro?" Cass knocks lightly on the bedroom door. It's been two weeks since the funeral, and she can't help but mourn for her nephew's heart as well. He suffers, and yet she can't think of a single thing to console him. Tadashi had been the one for that. 

She settles onto the bed next to him and combs a gentle hand through his hair. Hiro lurches and let's a few stray tears slip down his cheeks. Tadashi used to run his fingers through Hiro's hair when he was distressed. Who's job was that now? Cass places a kiss atop Hiro's head and sighs before standing. Lingering a moment, she pats his shoulder in reassurance. 

Cass returns to the café and wipes the counters with wet eyes. She thinks of her nephews. Tadashi had been Hiro's other half, and Hiro his. There had never been a more perfect pair. She wipes away some droplets that had spilled onto the countertop, and closes shop early.


End file.
